despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart
'Stuart''' is one of the Minions. Appearance Stuart is a one-eyed short Minion with combed hair. Personality Stuart is playful and funny. He is skillful at video games like Dave. He can also be very cool and calm at times, as shown in the audition for the Minions Movie. Plot Despicable Me Stuart and Jerry are asked by Gru to watch Margo, Edith, and Agnes, and keep them away from him. Ultimately he ends up playing with the girls, throwing toilet paper around in the living room. Despicable Me 2 Stuart, alongside Tom, are cleaning up from Agnes' party when they see Gru being abducted by Lucy, and they chase after her. The two are incapacitated temporarily from Lucy - using her Lipstick Taser. When they get to the AVL, Stuart makes fun of the AVL's director, Silas Ramsbottom, because he has a last name similar to the word butt in the end. Stuart is present along with Dave when Gru works undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop in the Paradise Mall. Stuart disguises as a girl, though his dress gets ripped , which forces him to hide in a flower pot. Stuart was with the rest of the Minions, having an ice cream party, when Gru arrives and asks him and Dave to come with him. When Gru and Lucy are investigating Eduardo's restaurant Salsa & Salsa, Stuart is waiting by the car outside together with Dave. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave acts right away, crashing through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice but saving them in time before Eduardo caught them. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart (who seems to have a crush on her as well, as shown when he pushes the accelerator). It is possible that Stuart is the minion Gru is practising with, when he wants to ask Lucy out on a date. After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo have kidnapped Lucy, Gru picks Stuart and Dave – who are at the middle of a video game – to follow him to rescue Lucy. Gru disguises Stuart and Dave in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. However, the plan fails due to Dave ruining his own disguise (by attempting to communicate with the Evil Minions). When they are surrounded by those evil minions, Dr. Nefario along with the girls arrived to the scene and fire antidote at the evil minions to revert them into normal minions. He appears at the end for the trailer for the upcoming Minions movie along with Kevin and Bob. Trivia *He is one of the few minions who weren't kidnapped by Eduardo. *He and Dave both had a crush on Lucy Wilde. *Stuart will be one of the main characters in the Minions Movie. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Navigation Category:Minions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Featured Articles Category:Male Characters Category:Gru's Minions